Trapped on an Island
by thepwnr287
Summary: When someone fiddles with a teleportation machine, what happens? Rated M for a particular pairing being overboard in a messed up way at 2 points of the story
1. Prologue

A cold wind blew in the night skies, its stars illuminating brightly as the war that had been going on a day ago in Berlin subsided. People of the Bunker had feared it, and the smoke caused by all the chaos in Berlin had hazed into the only view of outside visible for everyone. Everyone had been sleeping, except for Hitler, who had been paranoid about the war still yet. He thought the war was still going, as a delusion in his head wandered and crept around.

He shook "I don't think Stalin gave up… I don't trust him one bit, I can't even begin to…" a tear streamed down his face saying that as he remembered the day his mother died, and he broke down in tears, anguished rants echoing. Everyone woke up, and completely exhausted, Krebs and Burgdorf made a mistaken crash course onto each other, while Jodl's head was completely illuminated. Dr. Goebbels' face became scarier than usual, as the mistier than hazy smoke blew into the bunker. Everyone else felt at least a whiff of the smoke, and began to cough. Hitler received a note, which gave him a paper cut directly towards his eye and he grabbed it as it slit into the wall. As he was still crying slightly, the tear dripped the blood caused by the paper cut. He felt the anguish twisting and turning, aching his mind. He gave up trying to fight the pain, and fainted from stress which ultimately took a blow to his mind.

The note read "Stalin has one last attack to do on the bunker, you have one day to leave and never turn back." The world began becoming fuzzy in general, and mysteriously flashed white as it swirled into the eyes of Hitler waking up. His irises shrunk as he remembered his mother's death, almost bursting in tears again. Hitler turned out to have fallen asleep on his desk, and Günsche had to nudge him to wake up. However, he didn't wake up where he had intentions of awakening.

He was surprised and asked "Where am I?! What the hell just happened? What is this bull crap, tearing my mind apart viciously?!" Krebs and Burgdorf glimpsed at each other's confusion with uncertainty of what was going on in Hitler's mind, but the same type of note from the dream seemed to be there. The note read something else, however. It said "You had been transported to a doomed world, so I had to send you all to whatever the actual flying fuck this is." After the note, the handwriting became less legible and completely impossible to read. From what they could tell, this bunker had been experiencing glitches, but this is what fate is for them, and then a bug cracked open a new spot to the world. Everyone hurried to find out what outside was, Krebs and Burgdorf jamming into each other at the same time as sheer coincidence, this time. Blondi stuck her nose into outside, smelling the fresh air again, and everyone rushed to see if the hole could glitch more.


	2. Cold and relaxing wind

Everyone shouted at the same time "Let's see what's out there!" Little did they know, they stepped out on the shores of Waikiki Beach. No one was around, and the sun shining brightly as tears ran down Hitler's face, more visible. Nervousness overcame Krebs and he just got closer and closer to the water, but Burgdorf stopped him out of nervousness. His hand had been trembling, and they both felt a shade of awkwardness lurking in their shadows, somehow. Someone had been watching them, and a drop of rainwater fell from above as the mystery watching them came closer and closer. Hitler noticed, but tried to get it away somehow. Everyone fled like chickens from the bunker, realizing where they were. It was a madness mania, some people were scattering onto the sea and having fun on the shores, the mystery had crept closer and closer, jet black hair like that of the girl from The Ring becoming visible. Its eyes were dark brown like coffee, the hasty breathing becoming audible as the pale half of its arm skin came closer and closer to the nervous Burgdorf's hand. The moment of realization came around, and they both turned around before the mystery froze for a second and became completely pale like a ghost. The mystery turned around, fainting as it realized who they all were, and emitted a loud high-pitched sound upon realization. However, this mystery wasn't some random entity, it was a die hard fan of Downfall Parodies. The fan was very androgynous, with a short haircut, and attire like that of a boy, but voice kind of squeaky like a mouse.  
Krebs asked "Wilhelm… do you want to touch it?" Burgdorf shook his head nervously, and they both laughed as they walked away. The time to stay away from attention became nearly impossible for them to find, until the fan asked if they could hang around her (?) house.

Everyone agreed, nodding as they just desperately needed somewhere to go and hang day after, the fan left at 7:40 am, they hid underneath the stairs or anywhere alone. Krebs was resting his head on top of Burgdorf's chest, lightly smiling as he looked at Burgdorf. He smiled back at Krebs, loosening their uniforms a bit as a matter of laziness. A cool breeze blew from the curtain in the bedroom, and they knocked out from how relaxing it felt.  
Hitler realized this, and tried to nudge them off for breakfast, but they were out cold yelled "Wake up! Let's go let's go let's go!" Krebs felt Burgdorf barely awake and nervous, shaking as he ran off and Krebs followed him calmly. Their uniforms were still half undone, as they sleepily found somewhere to eat. They tumbled down the stairs in a blind fatigue, and an unintentional kiss into the mouth slipped in as they fell towards the bottom of the staircase, which made them falling and almost trapped halfway through the stairs. They crashed into the wall as the stairs made one last turn, and the car where the crazy fan had been contained in left. They had noticed that it had an iPhone 7, and felt the vibe that they were in another era. Without knowing it, it really was the year of 2017, and they crashed near the screen door. They opened their eyes after they fell down painfully fast, and blushed as they realized what happened. Burgdorf grabbed Krebs and tried to budge him off, he began to feel his arms flailing back and forth due to nervousness. Burgdorf nudged him to calm down, as he figured out how to escape the current predicament. He pulled Krebs off slowly, he saw that Krebs was confused still yet, but was in a more extreme degree of being flustered.

It felt as though they've both been hit by an electric shock, and then an awkward moment of realization happened when Hitler was smirking.  
Krebs blushed when he looked down, realizing that Burgdorf was acting a little nudged him saying "Hey… I want to talk to you, about what you've been doing."  
Krebs felt a chill up his spine when Burgdorf said that, realizing his relationship regarding his felt the flatline in his mental stability coming to a screeching halt, saying "W-Wilhelm… I'm sorry… that I-" Burgdorf cut him off and dragged him into the bedroom, the breeze blowing aggressively this time. Tears ran down both of their eyes, as they felt their sanity fading and submerging into doll-like eyes. In the eyes of Burgdorf, lay a pair of small dolls that resemble Krebs and Burgdorf tied together deep within his mind and faded. Krebs felt the shade of danger approaching within his, and the lifeless dolls that Burgdorf had running through his mind were stuck on like puppet strings, tangled up in a wild knot.  
However, the bridge to sanity became less hazy as Hitler stormed down the stairs and told them to stop acting like lied by saying "Sorry.. We won't do it again, promise!"Hitler nodded and said "Good, now are you fucking serious about it or will ya just psyche me out again?" Both of them nodded, as though they've been a kid and scolded by an adult for severely disrupting them.A few hours later, the crazy fan came back home and was tired. It walked home this time, exhausted and fainting. The kid wrote a quick note requesting the bunkerians can use it until the mysterious fan recovered, flopping head first and audibly making a thump sound as it passed out from heat stroke and complete exhaustion and loss of life within the panes that were the child's eyes.  
Hitler said "Krebs.. und Burgdorf, don't you dare do anything like what you two were about to, got that," they ignored what Hitler was saying as the sanity flickered into reality for the both of them, they leaned in closer for a kiss before a dog's furious and persistent barking interfered them. Blondi and another dog from the house behind the fan's house were about to break out into a fight, and Hitler ran to stop the dogs immediately. He tried to drag Blondi back, but she just kept approaching closer and closer as she growled with bloodred rage fueling her endless stare. The dog wasn't the easiest to give up just yet, as it growled and shifted its head downward to show obstinacy. All everyone else could do was watch hopelessly, as the dogs and Hitler got tangled up in a mess. Krebs and Burgdorf awkwardly shifted in slightly different directions, and kept looking in each other's confused stares for no reason.

Burgdorf rinsed out the blood that would slowly show after falling down the stairs and crashing into the door, and felt like swearing a thunderstorm. The curses echoed in the bathroom, as he slammed his fists near the sink where he drenched his face from the faucet. The water that washed his blood out dropped like the rain, which made him worried and he grabbed a band-aid in a hurry. He grabbed a medicine to make it recover quickly, and applied it and saw the blood dripping out. He cringed upon the sight of it and hurriedly put it on the part where he was bleeding, closing his eyes completely as he glimpsed at himself. Tears slipped down from his eyes like a slide, as he felt rage fueling in his mind , Krebs was walking away when he crashed backward into a wall and tried to jump over it. He grabbed his hand on the wall, and lightly tapped against it with his foot. Burgdorf was crying and upset, asking to himself why they never shown that they truly want each other. Krebs noticed Burgdorf's bandaid, and noticed that his injuries became more visible. Burgdorf immediately swooped in and put the hydrogen peroxide on his cut arm, bandaging it seconds later.  
They lay in bed, feeling the abrupt pain stinging them like a bee filled with ignorance in their murmured "I can't take this bullshit much longer… why are we drifting like the ice age ending?" Krebs looked at him, and shrugged.


	3. Burgdorf's first gift

Burgdorf closed his eyes from the anguish he could no longer withstand, and saw all the violent past he underwent for a second. A tear ran down his eye again, as he told Krebs that if it happens one last time, they either shoot themselves or something else that'll happen and will trigger a new fate.  
Krebs both asked said "I-I'm hungry can I-" he was cut off by an envious Burgdorf that found his perfect time, with a slight smirk forming in his expression. They ran off into the bedroom, Burgdorf kissing him as they bounced on the bed slightly. His tongue slipped into Krebs' mouth as they were kissing, and it seemed as though Krebs had been in a completely different level of being zapped. A soft muffled moan emitted from his mouth, and Burgdorf fell atop him completely. Burgdorf pulled Krebs in deeper and completely had him in his grasp and gaze, kissing him at an uncontrollable rate.

Unexpectedly, Burgdorf pulled away, saliva showing up from both of their mouths as they stared. Hitler had seen everything and was laughing, rushing from outside the house after the dogs fought viciously.  
Krebs was confused, as his legs were trapped in between Burgdorf's and then felt a kiss falling down along his neck, which had been shaking slightly from was asking nervously as he nudged Burgdorf away "W-Wilhelm… who should top?"  
Burgdorf shrugged and said "Ehh… maybe one of us will ride. Besides, I want to see what pace I can pull off if it's possible."  
The fishman was instantly left stunned and said "Y-You kinky b-"  
Burgdorf interrupted him with a long stare then finally said "So, Hans… don't you realize that you've been a lil offtrack, hmm?" Krebs nodded just to try and avoid the worst punishment, nervousness showing up in his eyes. The tears slowly streamed down his face as he tried to evade being touched on the face again, turning away slowly. They both knocked out from the boredom, and seemed as though they just fucked pretty hard and tried to clear it all ' eyes were closed still yet, but shaky as Burgdorf grabbed a blindfold so that he didn't have to close his eyes at first. He felt tense as Burgdorf slid a hand into Krebs' uniform to take it off, revealing his chest which had been shaking. Krebs' hands were trapped in between something unknown that forced his uniform to get jammed at his wrist, and moaned as Burgdorf slipped his hand onto Krebs' waist and pinched his ass softly. Krebs had difficulty not reacting and felt like his emotions would become unstable and extremely volatile, he moaned as Burgdorf grabbed his ass entirely and seemed to not move like stone.  
His face only flickered red, as his irises shrunk slightly from Burgdorf's grabbing that became more like raindrops hitting against the cold driveway across the said "J-Just fuck me already… I want it so much~" Burgdorf was shocked and taken by storm, pulling his pants down as he slid a hand on Krebs' nipple and started to lick on it. Krebs moaned softly and pushed him down gently after a bit to fix his uniform slightly, and Burgdorf was redirected to Krebs' boxers.

Krebs realized where he pushed Burgdorf at and ran off with a small amount of clothes, he came back with a Pikachu jacket and blushed softly as Burgdorf pushed him toward a wall and then he fell on the bed lightly on accident. He felt a tsunami of nervousness strike the mentality of his mind as Burgdorf approached closer, but then the door was being knocked screamed "Stop showing your love for each other here! I need to sleep!" Burgdorf let a drunk curse from his mouth go and fly like an eagle. Krebs froze, and Burgdorf felt an unusual shade of guilt become overcast in his mind when he saw Krebs' reaction. Krebs grabbed the fan's phone and checked the day, and it displayed "00:13, February 14 2017"  
Burgdorf looked at him, as Krebs pointed at a map app on the phone and was chuckling sighed and said "This is why I'm going to punish you tonight, to catch you like a Pokémon. You seemed to have forgotten what this was about, baby."  
Krebs said "B-But isn't it your birthday today? I have one more gift to give you other than the cute loveydovey type… I'll wait until the sun rises, though, Wilhelm."Burgdorf said "Ah. Interesting, now on your knees baby." Krebs was quivering from anxiousness as Burgdorf said it in a lustful tone. He insisted, going down on his knees in nervousness, and Burgdorf took his boxers off slowly. Krebs kept his blindfold on, as a vibrator was shoved into his ass on the highest setting.  
It felt like a living hell for him, he was tied so much because he shouldn't do anything about the moaned and said "W-What the f-fuck? A-Ah.. why am I close.." Burgdorf had been away on the shower for a while on purpose, he could hear the moans of Krebs flinching and twitching from the pain and anxiety. The moans in the bedroom kept going, but Burgdorf just shrugged it off the whole whispered "Hans… that's what the hell happens when you never spend time with someone you're legally married to." Krebs' forced moans kept getting louder, hitting it's loudest point every 5 or so minutes. He had almost orgasmed for the 5th time, already.

Burgdorf came back to the room with only a towel around his waist, and got on top of Krebs. He grabbed the vibrator and slowly pulled it off, Krebs tried to see, but his hands were tied up so that he couldn't find out what just happened. Burgdorf smiled, as he lifted Krebs' blindfold off. Krebs opened his eyes, which were full of fear and said to him "It wasn't gonna be all fun and shit, ya know. Don't you know when someone is envious, it'll hurt like hell on both ends?"  
Krebs nodded and said "W-Wilhelm… I understand and want you to fuck me right here and now….." Burgdorf insisted with an unusually innocent smile, and took the towel off. Krebs was shaking, feeling his ass tighten again as Burgdorf said that to go along with the fact that Burgdorf was right next to him unclothed completely. He had no idea that Burgdorf was kinky as hell after all this time, originally knowing him as his constantly fun but drunk was grumbling, saying "I know everything going on in there! Don't you fucking dare do it, you sick bastards!" Everyone else had been staring there awkwardly, while Hitler was staring through a bird hole through the door he made and peeked through it with popcorn around his arm. Krebs and Burgdorf were so close to the wall Krebs had been tied to the whole time, and then Burgdorf climbed onto him quicker than usual. Krebs felt his ass being grabbed again, blushing as Burgdorf completely forced himself into Krebs.  
Krebs moaned, as Burgdorf crawled into Krebs to kiss him and he unexpectedly whimpered and whined with "It.. hurts.. why didn't you put lube at all, Wilhelm?" Burgdorf smirked, ramming it in and out again. Krebs closed his eyes further from the pain, feeling it going inside of him said "This is your punishment, remember it isn't supposed to be only fun or pleasurable, Hans." He gave that unusually harsh look that he would give to mostly other characters, and Krebs was surprised to see that Burgdorf gave him that today. Burgdorf suddenly picked his pace up, which made Krebs flinch from the pain more and gave him almost no time to adjust to the size. Krebs' arms were shaking slightly, writhing in pain as Burgdorf held him against the sheets of the bed.  
Hitler was smirking and saying "Don't cum too early, drunkard!" He was eating popcorn at an outrageous rate that even Göring couldn't handle, ready to laugh his arse off from watching them. Everyone else left, because of all the awkwardness building up.  
Krebs whimpered again, crying as Burgdorf was ramming into him like there was no example, he was like "A-Ah… it hurts! Stop it, Wilhelm… Ah.." Burgdorf smirked, pushing his cock into Krebs deeper and even quicker. He wouldn't stop so easily, which made him really worried.

Burgdorf began to spank Krebs, leaving a small light red mark of his hand on his ass. Krebs was shaking, closing his eyes from the pain that hit harder than a thunderstorm and sent a jolt of sexual adrenaline along the tracks of his rush hit him in under a second, and an extremely desperate moan emitted as Burgdorf slammed his cock into Krebs' prostate. The rain hit as though a thunderstorm was happening, and it was very late, but the storm made it look like a lot darker. When Burgdorf fucked Krebs there, he said "Do it again… A-A-Ah fuck me there again.." Burgdorf was satisfied listening to the desperate moans of Krebs, which was loud because Burgdorf had also simultaneously jerking him off to really drive him nuts. Burgdorf spanked him again, earning another loud moan from Krebs.

A pain started to occur in Krebs' stomach again for one last time, Burgdorf forced himself into Krebs' prostate for the 10th time before Krebs was about to break into one final explosive slammed into him again and Krebs reacted with "W-Wilhelm… I'm going to cum! A-Ah…"  
Burgdorf said "Me too.. where do you want me to cum?"  
Krebs desperately said in a broken response interrupted by moans "Inside of me, I can't take it much longer… just fill me with your love, Wilhelm!" Burgdorf listened just as Krebs exploded into an orgasmic mess, and he came on both of their stomachs. Burgdorf came not much longer after, inside of Krebs and unintentionally spanked him this time because of how much it was. The time displayed "4:16 am, February 14 2017" they froze for a second, as Burgdorf pulled out and made Krebs breathless for a second from the pain.  
Krebs was still shaking and tense, after he began breathing smiled and said "H-Happy Birthday… Wilhelm!"  
Burgdorf was happy upon hearing it, kissing Krebs happily replied with "Ah… thank you, and please! Please, I really hope that you remember to never do this again or else.." Krebs nodded lightly, a nervousness overwhelming him.  
Burgdorf smiled slightly more and said "Good, but aren't you tired?"  
Krebs nodded and said "Ja.." they fell asleep, with their hands together and a blanket embracing them further. They slept, smiling in the same place for 5 hours. Hitler had no sleep at all, because of Krebs and Burgdorf's little secret.


	4. A mostly regular day but

It seemed like a typical day, except that it had been raining. Hitler stepped outside the house, restless as he threw himself onto a chair in the patio. He knocked out, only to be bitten by a mosquito. When he awoke, a swarm of bees followed him because he woke up drenched in honey. Fegelein was trying to suppress his laughter while watching from halfway through the stairs, only having a mild reaction. Fegelein was almost ready to roll on the floor when Trump came out of nowhere, building a wall around Hitler so that he would get tons of bee stings. Krebs lazily awoke, smiling at Burgdorf. Since no one was around, Hitler pondered if everyone should go with him to another place in the island. He got on his phone, which had been sent to everyone while they were transported. He made a group chat, which displayed "Der Bunker" and added everyone from the bunker  
Krebs checked his phone, nudging Burgdorf in a hurry as their phones went off because of Discord. The phone had mentioned it was created an hour before they woke up, which irritated the living hell out of both of said "Hey Wilhelm! Wake up!"  
Burgdorf sleepily awoke, turning his head toward sleepily responded with "Yeah, Hans? What is it?"Krebs pointed at his phone nervously and said "Look at this! Hitler put every single one of us in a group chat!"Burgdorf got up with half his chest covered by the blanket, saying "Eh.. that poor old man can't make us hang around much longer." Krebs nodded, as they tapped the leave button simultaneously and blocked Hitler even though half of the bunker with accounts started to leave. Burgdorf got up lazily, without realizing his uniform had been right next to him.  
Krebs covered his eyes and ensured he had by saying "Ok, I'm not looking, Wilhelm!" Burgdorf put his uniform on and was aware of what was imminent. In a blind shade of drunk ignorance, Burgdorf just shrugged and ignored the gut he felt about what would happen later. Krebs walked up to him and gave him a small box, shaped like that of chocolate. Burgdorf was about to only take the box, before Krebs threw him a small bag just to change the subject,  
Burgdorf said "Ok, I'm going to Fun Factory, want to come?" Krebs nodded, with the cute stare that he only gave to Burgdorf. They walked out from the driveway and walked to Fun Factory, but it wasn't scot-free, really.

While they were walking through Chinatown, a burglar jumped out and then one after another, they began appearing. Krebs and Burgdorf leaned onto each other, as they came closer and closer with knives becoming visible. The drunkard and fish pervert stared into each other for a second with hope in their eyes, before they started to run in opposite directions and fight them off. Half of the gang took on one of them, because they decided it for the purpose of being convenient.  
One of the burglars spat out "Ay, haole, fuck off our land, eh?"  
Burgdorf immediately shook his head, trying to reflect the harsh question with "No, and frankly I don't give a fuck because I never stepped in your land, hmph.." The burglars were left in surprise, and he was held down. A red liquid began to seep from his wrist, and as a result, he juked half of the gang, right at the last second to confuse them. He ran around the separated part he dealt with a few times to make them dazed before knocking them all out with a kick, and tossing them aside like a used football. Burgdorf was breathing heavily, and then heard Krebs struggling for breath as a burglar held him down. The struggle ensued near the bridge of Chinatown which extended for an extremely short distance. Burgdorf ran just in time, because Krebs was about to fall in the stream below. Burgdorf wrestled the burglar out of Krebs' neck, grabbing the burglar's hands and holding it down. He used his other hand to save Krebs, grabbing his hands just barely as he hurriedly pulled them both up. The burglar was pushed into the water, and couldn't find a way to escape. Their hands were holding on tightly, as they ran faster and burglars Burgdorf knocked out were unconscious for only such a short time, and ran after the hurrying Krebs and Burgdorf as they dodged knives coming from left and right. Just by the thickness of a cat's whisker, they barely dodged a knife before they fell straight into the Honolulu Harbor, without any other possible way of evading it. A loud splash could be heard, as they hurriedly swam along and swam to a land, completely drenched in water. Krebs tried to look in the water for fish, but Burgdorf had restrained him so that he wouldn't forget the promise they both made to each other. Krebs could feel his waist weakening slightly, but Burgdorf felt like he would drown too. A boat began nearing them, and they tried to swim faster and not pass out in the harbor doomed to drown. A few minutes later, they passed out as they made it to land, coughing as an ambulance neared the 2.

What had been near them was a pool of blood, they feared their end was nearing. They coughed blood as they tried to stay strong, closing his eyes profusely. Burgdorf thought the end would be imminent for them, but they really just lucked out. They lay in an ambulance, bloodier than they were when they apparently fainted.  
Krebs was left speechless and whispered "This is it Wilhelm, this is the end." Burgdorf looked at him with disbelief, as he lay with blood stains on his foot. Burgdorf shook his head in denial, trying to make him feel better and not so guilty. Krebs tried to say something, but he would knock out, and the same thing for Burgdorf.


	5. Burgdorf's next gifts and hurt?

Simultaneously, they asked "Where am I? Why the hell are we here?"  
An unknown doctor responded with "Well, you passed out on the shore, and now that's why you're hospitalized with your friend." Krebs felt a familiar vibe take over, as the doctor said that. The doctor stepped in closer, and it turned out to be Hitler. Krebs' jaw dropped, as he took a harder look into his unusually calm too froze for a second saying "Krebs?! When the hell did you get here?!"Burgdorf was outraged by it all, facepalming himself which caused him to lean against the wall in shame.  
He looked up, sighing as Krebs stared at him in embarrassment. The room became dead silent, as Burgdorf realized the pain within his wrist worsening, feeling lightheaded and almost fainting while looking straight into it. His wrist may be wrapped up in gauze, but that won't stop the pain of a hellfire. He sighed to try and disregard the pain, turning to Krebs to see what else he sustained while they were fighting, other than nearly drowning. Burgdorf looked wide-eyed when he saw that Krebs had also been choked and held down, which had left marks of buried fingernails seeping blood out of his arms and the last part of his legs. His eyes submerged into insanity deeper than the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, as they stared into each other with only a desire to come back and finish what they had started.

Burgdorf lay there on the bed, just wishing something was with him right now, he needed it snuggling him in warmth for the night. Krebs could only eventually stare into the sky, and they were released from the hospital a few hours later, rather unsurprisingly. Burgdorf would still get fazed by the injury he got while walking through Chinatown, he picked the controller for the game he was going to Fun Factory for and asked Krebs if he wanted to play. He happily obliged, as he grabbed the controller next to Burgdorf' smiled as Burgdorf said "Hey Hans, check this out." Krebs watched as Burgdorf grabbed his controller to unlock a very hard code, and the sudden code in under 15 seconds. The fan who had been hospitalized is in the same room, smirking and nearly fainting for the second time in a row when it saw Burgdorf standing up for a little over half an hour of playing, they went back, and came back home. When they stepped into the house and opened the screen door, madness had nearly ensued. Hitler was shouting in their ears about how the hell they ended up in the hospital. He then broke down about how they were dismissed so quickly, but he knew what had been burdening beneath his mind. Krebs looked at Hitler in disbelief, as Burgdorf crept away upstairs. No one was upstairs, so they went in the bedroom and accidentally fall asleep there for the 2nd time in a row. The bed they relaxed on was way too relaxing, it seemed, and they drifted into a deep sleep.

However, when they woke up, someone had pranked them!  
Burgdorf said "I think it could've been Fegelein.. Only he would invade such privacy usually."  
Krebs shook his head, "Wait.. so Hitler was actually Fegelein in disguise?!" In response to Krebs' thought, Burgdorf just shrugged and told him to ignore it. Both Krebs and Burgdorf felt the cold breeze gently fly past their lips, awkward silence in the air and filling the room.  
Krebs sat there, and said "H-Hey Wilhelm.. Remember this?"  
Burgdorf blushed, realizing what Krebs had been talking took the bag, saying "Yes, I want to see what's in it now..." He opened the bag, fainting when he pulled out the first item. While Burgdorf was unconscious, he lifted his leg up and grabbed everything out one by one. The first item was a blindfold, and he wrapped it around Burgdorf's still asleep eyes.  
He tried to get Burgdorf to not find out what was going on, or so that he couldn't stop it by cuffing his wrists softly said "I want to keep the promise by leaving something special in you too.." Burgdorf awoke, shuddering at the thought of it as the words resonated in his mind. Krebs kissed Burgdorf right in the lips, making him melt away like ice cream and candy. Krebs smirked, watching Burgdorf tensely shaking and moaning in broken up and muffled words. Burgdorf at first didn't realize he tried to pull Krebs in like a black hole, with his cuffed up hands, which scared him a bit.

He froze for a second from the loss of contact, before Krebs took Burgdorf's uniform off in one go, laughing with mischief in mind for him, as he caused Burgdorf to go tense and become something like an ice cube. He moaned slightly, as Krebs kissed his neck, forcing his breath onto Burgdorf again. His neck tilted slightly to try and get Krebs to stop, but that only tempted the fishman to kiss his neck furthermore.  
He barely managed to push Krebs away slightly, almost welling up in tears.  
Krebs said "Wilhelm.. why did you do that? I was just trying t-to get back at you.." Burgdorf couldn't help but to stop trying, and just gave in when heard that Krebs was about to actually cry, which also meant a possibility for a lake of tears could've been said "H-Hans.. I'm sorry.. for.. everything.." Krebs was appalled by the words Burgdorf just said in broken tears, and tried to calm him down. They broke down into an ocean filled with their realization, and fell asleep with dry tears. Fegelein pulled another antic, which gave them mood swings for some reason, so that he could set up the ultimate they awoke for this time, Burgdorf found his ankles tied to the legs of the bed, and unexpectedly felt horny for some odd and alienated reason. Krebs got off the bed, confused as to how it happened again. He was under a colossal wave of stress trying to figure out what the hell was happening, taking Burgdorf's blindfold off with fidgety hands. He tried to untie the knot, before he heard something that he never ever heard Burgdorf ask to felt awkward asking "Hans, can you fuck me?" Krebs felt like he would lose his mental sanity hearing that, turning around to find out Burgdorf practically became a fairy in his eyes, which seemed rather fishy. He went closer toward Krebs, which gave him an unnatural feeling below his waist. Burgdorf asked in shyness, slowly moving himself closer to Krebs.  
He leaned upward towards him, which almost made him on his last resort, and Burgdorf said to him "I need you.. and I believe that you need me as much I need you.. just please take me, Hans.." Krebs took a deep breath and remembered what had happened earlier that day. Burgdorf looked at him with eyes telling him that he really wanted Krebs to just take the rest of his pain away, and he asked for Krebs so much that it became sickening. A camera had been glaring at every single thing that would happen, Krebs almost fainted trying to think it. Burgdorf finally got ahold of his uniform, and looked into Krebs with regret. He didn't want another antic to fuck up their visions on each other, which would just drive him to borderline craziness, of course if he hadn't been acting neurotic was just tired of it all, when he woke up. Burgdorf pulled Krebs onto the bed, seeming to be playful.

Krebs kept Burgdorf's handcuffs on, and started to spank him. Burgdorf clung onto the sheets, and felt a finger creep up closer, trailing down onto his ass. He buried his face into a pillow, but that didn't matter too much since Krebs pushed a finger inside of him. He flinched from the pain, moaning as he unintentionally felt the pressure building up within himself, sinking completely in the sheet when Krebs pulled it out and pushed it back in.  
He pushed another finger in, quickly finding Burgdorf's prostate. Burgdorf almost immediately flinched and couldn't control himself, shaking his head and closing his eyes from the pain.

In broken up words, the drunkard moaned and said "Ah... It hurts, Hans.. but I don't care really.." Krebs knew Burgdorf just simply wore an extremely thin mask of denial, because Burgdorf really wanted it. He was in a pretty much stunned phase when Krebs made a scissor-like gesture inside of his ass. He at last pulled the fingers out, as he dragged what he had left in slightly to the lower end. Burgdorf's jaw dropped from the pain, but was already too dazed to see Krebs taking his pants and boxers just managed to see it, which caused his ass to tighten, and caused him to go crawling onto Krebs' cock to jerk it off and started moaning as he moved his ass up and down slowly. He closed his eyes and began jerking himself off at the same time, wanting more. Burgdorf's soft moan made Krebs want to fuck him so hard, but remembered what happened when the day had started. Krebs grabbed Burgdorf by the leg, and pushed himself harder than ever into moaned louder "H-Hans.. A-Ah! Oh my god.. Please fuck me harder~.." Krebs insisted, Burgdorf's moans and whimpers filling the once empty room. Krebs smirked, spanking Burgdorf and sent an immediate shock of adrenaline between the both of them, and caused Krebs to lose control of how fast he was slamming himself into Burgdorf.  
Krebs fucked Burgdorf in the prostate, and he burst out saying "Hans.. Fuck me there again.. oh fuck.." Krebs smirked, slamming Burgdorf there over and over until his vision became a little blurry after Krebs would finish.  
He slammed into Burgdorf as fast as he could while occasionally spanking him, closing his eyes as Burgdorf simply became a volatile orgasmic mess and was shaking like crazy, twitching excessively as Krebs overtook him, slamming him in the fastest way in which he resulted in Burgdorf saying "I can't hold on much longer.. A-Ah.. please Hans.." as a response to how quick Krebs was going in and out of replied with "Hold on, I know you can wait longer, Wilhelm.. Just hang in there..." Burgdorf nodded, holding back as well as he could until Krebs was about to fill Burgdorf. Krebs asked Burgdorf where he wanted to fill him, his words fumbled as he tried to say lost control of the way he was talking, he said "Fill me with all your love.. make me unable to move.. for the rest of the night.."  
Krebs smirked, saying "okay Wilhelm, if you insist.. I'm a genie for you right now, but that's fine.." Burgdorf nodded, before he burst into one last yell from orgasming. They looked at each other, smiling and exhausted. Krebs turned to the already knocked out Burgdorf, more peaceful than the Pacific Ocean could ever be. He smiled one of the rare lighthearted smiles that only Burgdorf would be seeing, as he threw a blanket over the both of them and went to sleep.


	6. Epilogue

The people of the Bunker planned to get back and request to be sent back to Berlin, and had to wait for a week to get an the note read "No, and taken for granted Hawaii will be your eternal limbo." Hitler was outraged by this, screaming into the note about how he wasn't deserving to be sent into the limbo. He immediately fired a note back about the other reasons why they're staying back in Hawaii for eternity when only Fegelein, Himmler and Speer are the only ones from the Bunker in Berlin. And so, it took a day to respond and explain the rest of the reasons. Hitler's jaw dropped when he saw the list, he fainted and everyone else was screaming bloodcurdlingly loud as a reaction.

Hitler admitted that the decision was quite difficult, but he decided to deal with Hawaii. This was the outlet for a lot of outrage, and Jodl objected for an hour just about Hawaii. The document had another note on the back, saying that "the writer of all these notes were put at gunpoint, so they had no choice but to go by decision made by family" Hitler grumbled at it, believing it was bullcrap. Much to everyone's surprise, he believed it but didn't take it that seriously at the same time. Fegelein was watching in a secluded corner, as almost everything was unfolding like paper in an amused mood.

Meanwhile, as for the ill fan that had their house shitstormed, they were in a coma for a month before it was believed to be dead. There were unproven reports of it, however. According to one report, it said the fan would mysteriously float around as if it were a phantom. Another report claims quite the contrary, saying it's just a twisted imagination of the mind. From time to time, it would linger around their former house which had been under some serious heat for whatever happened everywhere. The camera that had been creepily filming something may be gone, but it's footage is within the bunker and quite infamous amongst the people who have returned to the Bunker.


End file.
